Display modules are used in various electronic devices, such as portable or mobile devices. Such devices may have a significant dead border, i.e. the area from outer edges of the device to the active area of the display module. The dead border may be formed by the inactive area of the display module, often referred to as black matrix, the mechanics around the display module, and any screen printing of the window covering the display module.